(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), particularly to LED display panel.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a prior art virtual stereoscopic LED display panel. In this LED panel, an array of LED cells, each such as LED 10, arranged in a matrix. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there are five rows and six columns of individual LED cells. Each LED cell 10 has a rectangular shape to accommodate two electrodes with a longer Y-dimension.
When the LEDs are activated, light is emitted, as indicated by the darkened LED cells 11. Due to light diffusion, the neighboring LED cells 12 are also illuminated. The LED cells 10 far away from the activated LED cells 11 are not illuminated. The numerals 1, 2, . . . 5 represent the brightness degrees with 1 indicating the brightest LED cells and 5 indicating the least bright LED cells. The illustrated brightest LED cells 11 consist of two columns and three rows, and form a macroscopic-scale letter “l”. Due to the elongated shape of each of the LED 10, there is more light diffusion in the horizontal direction as indicated by the arrowheads. Therefore there is more horizontal light diffusion than vertical light diffusion. As a result, the macroscopic scale letter “1” appears as the shaded areas 11 and 12, which have neither the correct aspect ratio nor the 3-dimensional stereoscopic vision.